A Visiting Prince
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When a visiting Prince comes to Camelot and starts to eye up Merlin Arthur takes a great dislike to him and tries to win Merlin back before it's too late. Written for and dedicated to Canadian-23. Please R&R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This one shot is a request written for and dedicated to Canadian-23. Hope you like what I have done with your idea :)**_

_**Only light malexmale.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 and ForeverCullen for help. Thank you both :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was hopefully to be a good day for Camelot. A Prince was to arrive at Camelot to sign a peace treaty with Uther. Uther and the Prince's father had been at war for years, but the old King was dying and with the Prince soon to take over and wanting to make it easy for his son, he wanted to make peace with as many Kingdoms as possible. He had been in talks with Uther for a while and they had come to an agreement and now the Prince was soon to arrive to sign the peace treaty and stay for a few days.<p>

Uther was stood in front of his throne with Morgana to his left and Arthur to his right. Gwen was stood so far behind Morgana and Merlin was stood so far behind Arthur.

The throne room doors opened and the blond haired Prince walked in with six of his knights behind him. "Prince Ieuan. I welcome you to Camelot."

"Thank you King Uther. I am glad to be here."

Prince Ieuan bowed his head to Uther, Arthur and then Morgana who gave him one of her flirtatious smiles but he paid it no mind.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "Merlin."

Merlin walked forward with Arthur to stand in front of Ieuan. "You have had a long journey. I am sure you would like to rest before tonight's feast."

"Oh yes."

Arthur smiled. "This is my servant Merlin. He will show you to your room, feel free to call on him should you need anything."

"Thank you Arthur." Ieuan turned and smiled at Merlin. "After you Merlin."

Merlin inwardly smiled at the shocked look on Arthur's face of the way the Prince talked and treated Merlin before bowing and moving forward, making sure he was being followed.

"Arthur are you alright?" Morgana asked, walking up to him.

"I don't like him."

"Prince Ieuan? You have only just met him."

"It's just the way he acts."

"Oh, being nice to Merlin you mean."

"Don't be ridiculous." Arthur huffed as he stormed from the throne room.

"Morgana what was that?" Uther asked.

"That father was jealousy rearing it's ugly head." she answered, smirking at Uther who frowned, to Gwen who gave a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Arthur didn't even see Merlin. The last time he saw him was when he walked from the throne room that morning. Arthur decided he didn't like this Prince Ieuan at all. No matter though. He would have his Merlin back tomorrow when he would come to wake him. Wait a minute. <em>His Merlin<em>. Now where had that thought come from?

Arthur was awoken the next day by the gentle shake on the shoulder before the sun shined in his face as the drapes were pulled back. "Merlin." Arthur grumbled.

"Merlin? I am Harrison sire. Your new manservant."

Arthur had never shot up and out of bed so quickly. "Where is Merlin?"

"I don't know sire."

Arthur quickly washed and dressed. "Merlin is my manservant, not you. Don't be here when I come back."

* * *

><p>Merlin entered Prince Ieuan's chambers and placed the breakfast tray on the table and then walked over to the window, opening the drapes before heading over to the bed to wake the visiting Prince. "Morning Merlin."<p>

"Morning Sire."

"Please Merlin. Call me Ieuan."

Merlin smiled and bowed his head as he made his way around the room, cleaning as the Prince got up and washed. "I took the liberty of getting your clothes out for the day."

"Will it be a nice day weather wise do you think?"

"I think so. I went to the markets to get Gaius' herbs and it was fairly warm out. It looks to be a promising day."

"Excellent." Ieuan took off his top and walked over to Merlin and placed it in the basket in his arms, smiling when he saw Merlin blush slightly and look away, clearing his throat.

Once washed and dressed, Ieuan sat at the table and saw his breakfast all laid out. "Wow Merlin, I couldn't possibly eat all of this. I insist you put that basket of washing down and join me. Please."

Merlin smiled and sat down facing the Prince. Not once had Arthur asked him that.

* * *

><p>Uther who had been discussing something with one of his counsellors stopped when he saw Arthur walking towards him. "Arthur are you alright?"<p>

"I can't find Merlin. I don't know who woke me up this morning but it was supposed to be Merlin as he is my manservant."

"Arthur that was me. I told Harrison that he would be your manservant for the remainder of Prince Ieuan's stay. Merlin will be serving him and showing him around, despite his clumsiness he is a very good manservant and is extremely loyal. I thought it fitting to have him serve Ieuan."

Arthur huffed and turned on his heel and stormed back the way he came. Instead of going back to his chambers, Arthur turned and headed outside, deciding to go to the training field and release his unknown anger out on some of the targets. As he neared the training field and heard someone laughing. He knew that laugh anywhere. It was Merlin.

Arthur turned and saw Merlin laughing along with Ieuan as he got on his horse and they both rode off.

"Are you alright sire?" Arthur turned and saw a small maid stood there looking at him with concern. "I am fine thank you. Merlin seems to have forgotten to take the hunting gear."

"Oh they are not going hunting sire. Prince Ieuan wanted to go for a ride to see the sights and asked Merlin to join him."

"That will be all."

"Yes sire," she said curtsying before hurrying away.

* * *

><p>After spending the morning on the training field, Arthur went in search for Harrison to tell him to do him a bath when he heard, Ieuan in the stables. "Come here Merlin."<p>

Arthur quietly walked closer to the stables and watched through the gap and saw Merlin with his head thrown back and his eyes closed whilst Ieuan pulled the neck scarf off Merlin and dropped it to the floor as his faced moved closer to Merlin's neck.

Arthur growled and punched the stable door, not caring if he was seen or heard by those inside and stormed back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Prince Ieuan jumped from his horse as soon as they got back to the stables. "Come here Merlin."<p>

Merlin smiled and leaned back against the wall, knowing Ieuan wanted to see, Merlin moved his head back and closed his eyes with the pain of stretching his neck. Ieuan pulled the neck scarf off from around Merlin's neck and let it drop to the floor as he moved closer to look at the bite on Merlin's neck. "Whatever bit you Merlin seems to have got you good and proper. I insist on walking you to Gaius."

"I am a servant I am to be looking after you not the other way around."

"I don't mind Merlin, otherwise I wouldn't have done it. Come on."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ieuan walked into Gaius' quarters and Merlin stopped when he saw Arthur sat on a bench with Gaius stood in front of him wrapping Arthur's knuckles up. "Arthur what's happened?"<p>

"I punched a door."

"Why would you punch a door?"

"Because I was pissed off."

"Gaius I wonder if you can help Merlin, he has been bit on his neck." Ieuan said. None of them hearing Arthur muttering 'there's no need to brag.'

"Bitten?"

"Yes Gaius. I felt a little dizzy so we rode back earlier than we hoped as the pain started to get worse. Prince Ieuan checked it in the stables and told me it was a bite."

Arthur shook his head, inward calling himself for jumping to conclusions.

As Merlin was standing in front of Gaius letting him take a closer look, only Arthur saw Ieuan looking Merlin up and down lustfully.

"Gaius is this the potion I am to take for the pain on my knuckles?" Arthur asked holding up a small vial.

Gaius looked over at Arthur and nodded. "Yes sire."

Arthur nodded and hurried from the room. "Prince Ieuan. May I be able to talk to Merlin privately please?"

"Of course. I'll be in my chambers Merlin." Ieuan said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong Gaius?"

"Do you know what door Arthur punched in anger just now, making himself bleed?"

"No."

"The stable door Merlin."

"Oh?" then Merlin's eyes widened as he realised. "Oh."

"Yes Merlin."

"Why would Arthur do that if what he saw was nothing."

"From his eye line it probably looked something."

"That sounds like an act of jealousy though does Arthur like Ieuan?"

Gaius finished examining Merlin and gave him a pointed look. "Even you are not that stupid Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin was on his way to Ieuan's chambers when he saw Arthur. "How's your neck Merlin?"<p>

"Gaius has gave me something which cooled it down a lot so it's better. How is your hand?"

"Alright Merlin. You on your way to Ieuan?"

"Yeah."

Arthur nodded. How he wanted to just grab Merlin and tell him not to go to Ieuan as Arthur loves him and wants Merlin to be with him, laughing and joking with him instead of with Ieuan. As much as Arthur hated it he knew if he called Ieuan then Merlin would end up hating him and he would rather have Merlin as a friend then have him hate him. Arthur knew he just had to be a friend to Merlin and be there for him, no matter how much he killed him to do so.

"He's a good man Merlin."

"He is. Ever so kind, yesterday he asked me to share his breakfast with him. It was nice, apart from sitting on the forest ground around a fire I have never sat down and ate with a royal before."

"You like him then Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you Merlin." Arthur said, giving Merlin a smile that didn't reach his eyes before walking away.

Before Merlin could think on Arthur's words or actions, a maid walked up to Merlin and handed him a package. "Who are these for Sally?" Merlin asked as he took them off her.

"For you Merlin."

"Me? But who would buy me new clothes of this kind. I could never afford anything like this."

"Obviously someone can. You are very lucky to have admirer so rich Merlin." she said and left Merlin alone.

Merlin started to tear the wrappings open and found a note laying on top of the clothes. Merlin smiled and picked up the note, hoping they were from a certain blue eyed blond Prince.

_"Merlin. A gift from me to you. Ieuan."_

Merlin's smile faltered as he sighed, well they were from a blue eyed blond Prince, but the wrong one.

* * *

><p>During Ieuan's stay Arthur started to distance himself from Merlin as he watched his love get closer and closer to Ieuan.<p>

Arthur wasn't the only one noticing Merlin getting closer to Ieuan and hating it, Morgana had gone to Arthur's chambers and asked him what the hell he was playing at.

"Nothing Morgana."

"Crap Arthur. Why are you pushing Merlin away and into the arms of Ieuan? Do you see Merlin's face when you shun him and make excuses to not talk to him Arthur? It kills him. He loves you Arthur."

"He loves Ieuan."

"Merlin doesn't love Ieuan any more than I do and I can't stand him, buying Merlin all of these gifts."

"He buys him things?"

"Yes Arthur. How Merlin has grown up having to work for everything and now he has a Prince buying him things and tells him he wants him, in Merlin's position what would you do?" Morgana stood up and let Arthur think things over, leaving him with her final words. "If you don't do something fast Arthur you will lose Merlin forever."

* * *

><p>The day of Ieuan signing the peace treaty and leaving straight after had arrived. The night before Arthur had spent hours on the training field attacking targets in anger before giving up and dropping to his knees not caring that the rain was coming down harder as it soaked through his armour.<p>

He didn't care. He had overheard Ieuan tell Merlin that he fell for him and wanted Merlin to return to his kingdom to be with him and Merlin had said yes.

* * *

><p>The next morning on the day of the signing and of Merlin and Ieuan's departure, Merlin was woken a lot earlier than he would have liked to by a servant with the biggest grin on his face, looking at Merlin in awe when he told him he was needed at the stables immediately. Merlin quickly dressed and hurried down to the stables to find John who looks after the royal horses beaming at him. "Morning John."<p>

"Good morning Merlin."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I have a present for you Merlin. Follow me."

Merlin followed John to secluded part of the stables where Merlin stopped and gasped when he saw a jet black stallion horse stood there. "He is gorgeous. Who does he belong to?"

"You Merlin."

Merlin walked closer to the horse who nuzzled his left hand as he used his right hand to pat it. "Me? Who would buy me this gorgeous creature?"

"I think his name will give you a big clue."

"What's his name?"

"Merthur."

"Merthur? How will that give me a clue?"

"The first three letters of his name is the first three letters of yours Merlin, the last four 'thur' are the last four letters of whose name."

Merlin turned and faced John. "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin."

"He's really mine?"

John laughed. "Yes Merlin. He is all yours."

* * *

><p>Merlin stayed with Merthur until well after the sun had come up and then rushed to get everything done for Ieuan and his last day in Camelot. Merlin knew in his heart that he didn't want to leave Camelot, but since Ieuan's arrival, all Arthur had shown towards him was friendship and nothing more, but Merthur, he knew he must have cost Arthur quite a lot. Merlin rushed round with a smile on his face, the reason behind the smile was sitting in the royal stables whereas Ieuan thought it was excitement of leaving with him.<p>

Whilst Ieuan was signing the peace treaty, Morgana told Merlin some home truths about Arthur and how he really felt.

The peace treaty was signed and Merlin was due to leave Camelot within the hour. He said his goodbyes to everyone and went to Arthur last, walking into the Prince's chambers to see him with his back to him, looking out of the window. "Arthur."

Arthur turned and smiled when he saw Merlin. "I guess this is it Merlin."

"I am afraid so."

Afraid. Aren't you looking forward to going and spending the rest of your life with a Prince."

"Oh yes Arthur. But not Ieuan. I am only leaving with him, hoping in time I will feel for him as he does for me as the one I love clearly doesn't love me. It hurts to see his face every day and know that nothing can't ever happen. Even when I go I shall still be reminded of him whenever I look at Merthur."

Arthur gasped and looked closely at Merlin who was moving towards him. "Really?"

"Really Arthur. I will be leaving forever in about thirty minutes, but there is still time. Four little words will only make me stay Arthur."

Arthur closed the gap between them and looked deep into those ocean blue eyes. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin gave Arthur the biggest smile he could. "About time. I love you too Arthur." he whispered before locking lips with his blond Prince, wrapping his arms around him.

When air was needed they both pulled back. "Thank you for Merthur Arthur."

"You are more than welcome Merlin. Does this mean you are staying Merlin?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur was surprised on how well Prince Ieuan took the news of Arthur and Merlin being together and Merlin staying as he took it surprisingly well. Promising there were no hard feelings and wishing them both every happiness, Arthur shook Ieuan's hand and thanked him, before telling servants to unload Merlin's belongings and unpack them in his own chambers.<p>

"Forgive me for not seeing you off Ieuan but I wish a safe journey and hope you keep in touch."

"Thank you Arthur and that I will."

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his. "Come on. Lets see how well Merthur rides."

Merlin laughed and hurried with Arthur to the stables.

When Arthur and Merlin had disappeared from view, Ieuan turned to Uther. "Looks like your plan worked." he said as the two royals watched Arthur and Merlin hurry to the stables hand in hand.

"And I couldn't have done it without your help Ieuan."

"You are more than welcome." Ieuan said as he got on his horse. "It's about time I got home. I miss my husband, I have never been parted from him so long."

"Safe journey Ieuan and keep in touch and send my best wishes to your father."

"I will do. Thank you Uther."

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks, Uther had never seen his son so happy as he was with Merlin. They did everything together. Uther told Morgana of his plan and she loved it, he didn't tell Merlin and Arthur though. Why tell them. They were happy with each other and that was all that mattered.<p>

Merlin had climbed into bed one night after a long and tiring day. Merlin was no longer a servant, but a lord and Arthur's advisor.

Arthur got in beside Merlin and took him in his arms and kissed him. "Lord Merlin." Arthur said making Merlin laugh. "Indeed. Good night Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too Merlin. So much."

Placing a final kiss on the blonds lips, Merlin laid his head on Arthur's chest, his arms wrapped around him, falling asleep with a smile on his face, not believing how happy he was.

Arthur smiled down at his lover and knew just how much he owed to his father, Arthur found out days before what his father had done and couldn't believe it when he overheard his father and Morgana talking about it. He had his Merlin, finally, and he owed it all to his father. With a kiss on top of Merlin's head, Arthur rested his head back on the pillow and waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**I couldn't resist the name for Merlin's horse. lol**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
